Bounded
by purplestar19
Summary: Raven is no longer the Portal. But that won't stop Trigon from destroying the Earth.... Rae my fav character!
1. Chapter 1

**Well how ya doin? Good? Okay. Here's another story that I have created.  
**

** Also read Dark In Me, That's the first story I ever made.  
**

**No flames please. It's hot already.**

**I don't own Teen Titans either.**

**Alrighty here we go…….**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Im supposed to be feeling sad now since this was the prophesized day of the fall of all things Mortal._

_Stupid._

_Hopeless._

_Afraid._

_But Im not._

_Im happy as Starfire, which is really hard for me to achieve._

_It feels so good knowing that Trigon can't get through me to Earth._

_Since I am the Portal no longer._

_I found a way to seal Trigon from ever using me again._

_No matter what he can do, he will never get to me._

_Or my friends. Or the entire world for that matter._

_I guess Robin was right._

_Sometimes, your destiny isn't always right._

_Maybe it was written in stone, but it's wrong._

_Im not the Portal._

_And all things mortal still survives on it's prophesized last day……._

_

* * *

_

**Please review if you liked it. Buh-bye!**_  
_


	2. Happiness and Plans

**Thanks you guys for reviewin. Well Im bored and don't got jack to do, so Im updating to this story.**

**Don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

**Happiness and Plans**

I walk out of my room that is light blue instead of dark. Now that Im not the Portal, my sprits have lifted. I feel so….

Happy. And I can say that without exploding anything. I guess Trigon's not happy since he's still stuck down there and can't destroy the Earth.

_But then…..maybe he'll find a way……he always does…._

That's when the lightbulb in the hallway blows up. I sigh and walk to the living room still.

Robin sees me first. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

"Hey Raven."

"Hi."

"Sooooooo……ummmm….." He scratches his head and I hear his thoughts.

"_Do you want to go to the park and watch the sunset? Aww don't ask that! She'll think youre stupid!"_

"Sure."

"What?"

"I would like to go to the park." He looks at me with relief. I laugh.

"Okay 8 then?"

"Fine with me." I float to where Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing a game. They both look like as if they are in deep concentration.

"Hi guys…." I sit between them.

"AUGH! Raven!" They both yell as they fly off the track and lose. Beast Boy starts crying and so does Cyborg.

"Can I play?"

"What?" They both say in confusion.

"I want to play."

"Ummm….okay get a controller…" Cyborg points to the controller in front of the t.v. I summon it to me and grab it in my hand.

"Let's play…." We start playing and I keep winning. Games are fun.

"Man, she won again!"

"You don't have to tell me! I know cause I lost!"

"Maybe today's my lucky day….." I look down at the floor……..

* * *

"_NO!" Trigon says in anger as he finds out the truth. Rocks falls from the ceiling and the lava trembles._

"_SHE MUST BE THE PORTAL! Slade!"_

"_Yes?" A man in kneeling on a rock. A s-shape in burning brightly on his forehead._

"_How is she not the Portal?"_

"_She is still the Portal….but in a different perspective…."_

"_What is this perspective that you speak of?"_

"_Shouldn't you know, All-Seeing One?" Slade says calmly._

"_DO NOT TALK BACK! WE STILL HAVE A DEAL!"_

"_Of course……of course….."_

"_I have to escape from this dreaded place……"_

"_You can't if she's not the Portal…."_

"_I have an idea….I can still fulfill the Prophecy if we do this…." A bottle of red energy comes out of nowhere in front of Slade._

"_What is this? It's just a stupid bottle!"_

"_My soul is in there! All we have to do is switch souls and I can do the rest._

"_Confront her and throw it at her. My soul will do its bidding…."_

_

* * *

_**Uh-oh...RUN RAVEN! stay tuned for the next chap of Bounded and thanks for reviewin!**_  
_


	3. I feel Weird

**Dang Im finally updating to this one whew! Thank for reviewin you guys…..**

**Alrighty then recap on the last chap….**

**Recap: Raven's happy she's not the Portal but knows something's not right, Trigon has plans (ha ha ha!)**

**Ya got all that? Okey dokey here we go…..**

**Dangit...don't own T.T for the last dang chap...:puts up sticky note sayin 'DISCLAIMER': **

**

* * *

**

**I feel……Weird**

I'm reading my book, my room's all peaceful and quiet, until that damn siren goes off.

One day….Im going to smash that thing with my own fist…… 

I put my book down on my bed and head towards the living room. Everyone's already assembled there. Robin's looking at the huge screen where there is a red dot that keeps beeping.

"Wassup, Rob?"

"What's going on dude?"

"Friend Robin, is there trouble?"

"I want to hurry up and finish my book." Robin turns to face us. He looks pretty ticked off.

"Titans…..Slade's back…"

"Dude….he was toasted in lava!"

"Yeah what he said!"

"No such thing!"

"Darnit…."

"Alright, alright!" Robin puts his hand up and we all silence.

"This time…." He hits his fist into his other hand.

"We make sure he stays down. Is that clear?" He looks fierce. We all nod in agreement.

"Titans, GO!"

"But, Robin…" I stop him as the other Titans head out the door.

"What about our get-together?" He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Raven…..but that will have to wait….." He takes off toward the door. I throw my hood hastily over my head.

_Slade…..you are soooooooo dead……._

_

* * *

_

We run up to where Slade is leaning on the side of a building. Everyone's running and screaming in panic. The problem is…..we don't see what they're running and screaming about.

"Umm…..I don't see anything……" I look around.

"That is because, Raven….." Slade moves his hand in an awkward movement and I see something out the corner of my eye move.

"It's invisible."

"WHAT!" We all say in unison.

"Ummm…..Robin…." Cyborg gets his Sonic Cannon ready.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Let me think……no!"

I see a shadow out the corner of my eye move. I look frantically and its gone.

"How are we supposed to fight something we can't see?" Starfire shoots a bolt at nothing.

"I thought….I thought I saw something…"

"I checked my scanners…don't have a reading……"

"This is so stupid..." Beast Boy murmurs. Suddenly, a pole is being lifted into the air. And it's moving backwards as if to…..

_Oh no….._

"MOVE!" I yell but it's too late as it hits Robin. He flies into a building and the glass shatters.

"Robin!"

"Good call Raven, but not quick enough……" Slade moves his hand again in that awkward movement again. I'm really getting ticked-off by now. I gather all my power and a black aura surrounds a bus. I fling it as hard as I can at…….

A building near by. The bus hits something but not the building. The air sort of shimmers and we see the invisible creature. And it looks like…..

_Father……but not really….._

Starfire flies over to Robin.

"Friend Robin……we can see the evil creature now!" Robin grunts and shakes his head. He removes himself from the building as the creature stirs.

"Titans, GO!" All of us head toward the creature.

"This should be amusing….." I hear Slade say. Instead of the creature……

I think about going after Slade instead.

I fly, without thinking, towards Slade head on. Memories flow back to me…….

_**Flashback**_

_Im standing on the highest building of the city. The winds blowing, and I have strange markings all over me. Someone has a hold of me……_

_Slade._

_The city's in red……statues of people are everywhere…….lava is flowing below….._

"_You cannot escape this fate, Raven. It's who you are and what youre destined to do. The Prophecy says so, and you cannot change that."_

_And Im falling….falling towards the flowing red lava…….._

**_End of flashback_**

I'm back in reality as I put my hand out towards Slade. And I make contact.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" (all these words came in red on Word, just thought you should know :P ) Dark electrifying energy runs through my hand.

"AUGH!" Slade screams in torture. I'm actually smiling at all of this.

"You hurt me…" The power increases. Slade screams harder.

"You hurt my friends…." More electricity flows. Slade starts shaking uncontrollably.

"And you hurt innocent people!" Slade's eyes roll up to his head.

"Raven, stop!" I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

"No, Robin! He did all those things!"

"STOP!" He pulls at me hard and the current stops flowing. Slade slumps to the ground. A bottle holding something with red rolls towards me and Robin. I ignore it.

"Robin! I almost killed him! You ruined it!"

"I know that, Raven! You can't kill him!"

"Why not? Because you want to do it?"

"Don't pin this on me, Raven!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire walk over.

"Friends, stop this!"

"Don't argue man!"

"Yeah, what he said!" The bottle hits my feet. I stamp my foot on it and its contents float around me.

"Wha---" I feel my soul leaving my body. Something purple comes out of my chest.

"AUGH!" I scream as purple merges with red. I lose all feeling and I slump to the ground.

"Raven!" Robin kneels down and picks me up.

"Robin….I feel….weird….."

* * *

**Uh-oh. That wasn't supposed to happen. Stay tuned for the next chap of Bounded. Peace out!**


End file.
